


Flower Power

by Omnomsauruswrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis's Taser, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnomsauruswrites/pseuds/Omnomsauruswrites
Summary: A gift from Thor causes a lockdown and a long talk.





	Flower Power

“What did you do?!” Darcy exclaimed, as red lights flashed all around and the metal barricades came down from the ceiling. 

“I didn’t touch anything!” Jane replied, turning to her friend. 

“Janey!” she yelled, eyes wild. “I’ve got a date tonight, I do not need a contamination shower or a lockdown!” 

“I know, I know,” the petite brunette repeated, eyes falling on every surface trying to find the culprit and landing on the bloomed hibiscus-like flower on Darcy’s desk. She grabbed a pen and gently touched a petal, watching the flower emit pollen into the air. “Darcy…..” 

\-----------------

“Sergeant Barnes?” an inquiring voice asked. 

Bucky looked at the ceiling, before answering. “Yes, FRIDAY?” 

“Ms. Lewis has asked me to pass on her condolences.” 

“What?” he asked, fingers falling away from his satin shirt. “What do you mean her condolences?”

“There was an incident in the lab,” the AI explained simply. 

“An incident….” he paused mid-sentence. He hadn’t been notified of an incident, so it hadn’t been an infiltration. But still… “What do you me an incident?” 

“The lab’s filtration system picked up a strange gas in the astro-lab and shut down.” 

He groaned. Of all days that an accident happened it had to be today. A day that he had all planned out, rather Darcy had planned out and insisted on, after he graduated with honors from NYU in engineering. She stood firm in her belief that life events like graduating college were momentous occasions that deserved a fancy dinner and an even fancier dress. ‘Just you wait soldier, your jaw will drop when you see the dress,’ she had promised in bed three nights ago. ‘And if it doesn’t drop, well, I guess that’s it then.’

He had called her doll and assured her that any dress would look amazing on her. She had rolled her eyes and kissed his lips quickly, before settling under the covers for the night. “FRIDAY?” he called to the ceiling. 

“Yes, Sergeant?” the AI responded. 

“Is Darcy alright?” he asked. 

“Ms. Lewis appears to be healthy at the moment, sir. She however, is cursing Thor and yelling at Heimdall to open the bifrost because she is and I quote, sir, ‘Going to tase the God of Thunder until he pees himself’.” 

Bucky’s dark eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She never threatened violence against her Asgardian brother. What in the hell had happened? 

\-----------

“What in the hell did you leave in the labs, Point Break?!” Darcy yelled, strutting into the communal lounge. Hair wet from the decontamination shower and dressed in white scrubs. “Cause I swear Thor, if I grow another limb, I will hit you with it!” 

The God of Thunder chuckled and beamed at his friend. “Lady Darcy….” 

“Nope, try again,” she cut in. 

“Doll…” 

She whirled to see Bucky by the couch. “Don’t you dare join in, soldier, or I’ll tase you, too. Don’t think because you bed me, I won’t.” 

Bucky threw up his hands in surrender, not moving towards his girlfriend of six-months. 

“I see that my gift has bloomed,” the God of Thunder stated. 

“Your gift…” Darcy turned back to the god. “Your gift is why I’m not chowing down on sushi or wearing a very expensive navy dress that shows off my legs and my girls. Your gift is what caused this!” 

Her hand moved down her body, trying to explain the scrubs. “Now, what do you have to say, mister?”

The god only chuckled, as Jane walked into the room. “It’s a gift for you and the warrior.”

Darcy’s eyebrows knitted together. “Why would me and Bucky be on the receiving end of one of your Asgardian gifts?” she asked. “And more importantly, what the fuck is it?!”

“Well, isn’t tonight the celebration?” 

“Yes?” she responded with hesitation in her voice, now not knowing how to answer. 

“Then yes, it’s for you and the Sergeant,” he stated naturally, as if it was a normal occurence to give them a joint gift. 

Darcy pinched her nose between two fingers. “Thor, that explains nothing.” 

“You, two, are dating are you not?” he asked. 

“Thor, that has nothing to do with the blooming plant in the lab that cause me to be in lockdown for four hours and required a decontamination shower!” 

“It has everything to do with it,” he explained, walking to Darcy and putting his hand on her shoulders. “Tonight’s the night. The next step.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?!” she exclaimed, balling her fists at his roundabout answers. “For fuck’s sake, we are just going out to celebrate.” 

“Yes, to celebrate.” 

“Thor…” Bucky tried to cut-in.

“What’s that gotta do with the flower, Thor?!” she shouted and stomped her foot. 

“It’s a fertility flower.” 

“I’m sorry, run that by me again?” she muttered, befuddlement laced in her voice. 

“The flower is one for fertility. Though it did bloom early, I wonder why that is?” he asked more to himself than the room. “I wonder if…”

Darcy’s eyes grew large. “Thor…. Why would Bucky and I need a fertility flower?” 

“Well, it’s the next step,” he explained. 

“No, Thor. A ring is the next step,” she replied, trying not faint at what the god was implying. Her and Bucky were nowhere near the kid stage. “Then 2.5 kids and a labrador.”

“Are you not going out tonight?” the blonde man asked. 

“We are…” 

“Then the flower is right.” 

“Thor… buddy…” Bucky tried again, walking towards Darcy. 

“What in Odin’s name do you think is going to happen tonight, Thor?” she questioned. 

“You are going out to celebrate tonight are you not?” he replied. 

Bucky by this point had gotten within inches of Darcy and his flesh hand landed on her left arm, but she paid him no mind. Her eyes were trained on the God of Thunder. “Ok, big guy, on three we are going to say what this celebration is about, ok?” 

“Darce….” “One... Two... Three.”

“Bucky’s graduation.” “The proposal.” They said in unison. 

Darcy’s blue eyes grew wide at the two words the god spouted, head tilting in bewilderment. “What?! No, we aren’t. He’s not…,” she mumbled to the group. “Why on Earth… What?!” 

“Darce?” Bucky whispered next to her, his grip becoming firm on her forearm. 

“The flower is in celebration of your engagement,” Thor explained, a grin gracing his lips and his arms wrapping around his friend. “And the next step towards your union.”

“Engagement? Union?” she choked out, as he let her go. Bucky still situated close to her kept his hand on her. 

“Doll…” Bucky tried, again, as he struggled to tame her confusion. 

Her hand flew up to stop him, eyes landing on him. He swallowed, seeing the shock written in her bright blue eyes and across her face. “No. Nope. Nee. Nein. Net,” she broke in. “I … just… yeah.” 

She pulled away from Bucky, eyes still wide, moving towards the elevator. “Darce…” he murmured, flesh hand reaching towards her. 

She shook her head, as she entered the elevator and pushed a button. 

\------------------------

Bucky padded softly down the hallway. It had been two hours since Thor had revealed his hidden agenda for tonight’s celebration. And well, Darcy hadn’t taken it the way he thought she would. 

He thought that some sort of happiness, of love, of … anything but confusion would beam from her, but he had been wrong. It had been a spear to his heart that she had lifted up his hand to silence his explanation. It pushed deeper after she had disappeared. She hadn’t returned to their room nor had Jane heard from her. 

He sighed. He had thought he read the signs, he thought it was what they both wanted. They had moved-in together quickly and he thought they could become engaged just as quickly. However, he was wrong, obviously, as he walked into the bathroom, turning the knobs for the shower. The apartment void of music, of any sign of its other occupant. 

His heart ached and he worried for Darcy’s safety, but knew FRIDAY would alert him if she was in danger. His temple dropped to the cool tiles, as the hot water spread against his back. He focused on the water, not of the pain in his chest. If he concentrated on that, he’d break. 

As he fixated on the feel of the cascading water, he nearly missed the opening and closing of the bathroom door. “Babe…” a voice whispered, only loud enough for his super hearing. 

He lifted his head, turning it to see Darcy in the doorway. Her eyes were red and wide. “Doll…” 

He reached his metal hand out to her and she took it, moving to wrap her hands around his waist. He heard her repeatedly apologize into his skin. His flesh hand smoothed down her hair, as he held her. “I’m so sorry,” she mumbled, again. 

“Shoosh, doll,” he said softly, thumbs wiping away tears. “No need for that.” 

“But I…” she began. He stopped her with a kiss. It was gentle, sweet and laced with love. Once he broke away, he nudged their noses together. She laughed softly. “Babe…” 

“Darce, don’t.”

She shook her head, hands moving to cup his cheeks. “You need to know. Me walking out wasn’t because I don’t want to. I do. With you. Everday for the rest of our lives. In all the timelines.”

“Then what was it?” he asked, eyes searching hers. 

“It was just a lot to process. A fertility flower. A proposal. I may have tased the God of Thunder four years ago, but he still has a tendency to shock me. Plus, a fertility flower isn’t what I would call an engagement gift.” 

“Are ya sure? I mean a fertility flower seems like an awesome gift, doll. Isn’t it whatcha always wanted?” 

She mock glared at his teasing, poking his ribs with her fingernail. “Next time the gift goes in the office and you can deal with the lockdown.” 

“Awww, why you gotta be like that, doll?” 

“You’re the one who loves the idea of a fertility flower.” 

“I mean who else can say that they got one.” 

She rolled her eyes at his words. “Then you can move it into your office.” 

“Maybe I will,” he countered, eyes boring into hers. A smile graced his lips, fingers pushing back her wet hair. “So I’m not moving too fast?” 

“Not you. Thor.” 

“Don’t want kids?” 

“Don’t want kids, right now. No need for a fertility flower, right now,” she emphasized, as she squeezed his hips. 

He nodded, beaming down at her. “So if I asked ya, you’d say yes?” 

“Yes, but if you do it today, I may tase you.” 

“Always with the tasing.” 

She slapped a hand to his chest. “Pick a different day.”

He chuckled, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it. “Ok, doll.” 

“And no fertility flowers.” 

“No, fertility flowers, got it. What about fornication flowers?” 

She rolled her eyes, before surging to kiss him. He took that as a maybe on the fornication flowers.


End file.
